Heartbeat
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Sam & Andy spend one night together & she wakes up to find him gone. Andy finds out she is pregnant & is in a bad car accident. Will someone bring Sam back- even if only to say good-bye?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello fellow fan's  
>Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing my other stories!<br>It defiantly makes my day!

I wrote this during a depressing week & didn't want to post it, but then why did I write it?  
>It's kind of dark- even for me, but I'm sure someone will enjoy it.<p>

Please also note I'm South African so I've tried to write in American English or else no-one would get what I'm trying to say as our English is very different! Tips on this would be appreciated!

Hope you enjoy  
>Xxx<p>

Summary: Sam & Andy spend one night together & she wakes up to find him gone. Andy finds out she is pregnant & is in a bad car accident. Will someone bring Sam back- even if only to say good-bye?

Disclaimer- still only own Rookie Blue in my dreams.

A/N; I'm loving all the alerts, follows & reviews- so keep doing it! You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Andy sat on the bench in the locker room her head pounding from the bad cold she had been trying to fight off. She had used endless boxes of tissues & bottles of cold medication to keep the snotty nose & headaches at bay before she finally gave in & went to the doctor.

Today had been a rough day on patrol, them having had an amber alert on a 4 year old that was snatched from a park. Picking up her bottled water Andy opened her locker & took out her prescription medication & drank what she had to. She pulled numerous faces at swallowing the pills- she so loved been sick & drinking tablets.

Thinking about the day's events brought a smile to her lips, as they had found 4 year old Julie unharmed two hours after she was taken. Andy found her alone in an abandoned house when her captor had left to get food following a tip that the captor's van being left parked in his driveway.

'Thank God for people's stupidity' Andy thought remembering the pretty blonde girl run into her arms when they kicked down the door & searched the house. Tears stained her rosy red cheeks but she wore a huge grin at seeing their police uniforms. She had jumped up from where she was hiding under a dirty bed in a dirty room that had its windows boarded up. Seeing Andy smiling at her from her hiding place & holding out her hand she had simply crawled out jumped up & ran to Andy throwing her tiny frame into Andy's open arms.

Remembering the day brought Andy memories of a similar case a while back that had not ended so happily. She made her first kill shot that day & had saved countless little girls from harm but at what price to her own innocence?

Soon her mind was flooded with memories of other parts of that day, the blackout, running to Sam, making out with Sam, running away from Sam...  
>"Aarg!" She sighed slamming her locker door closed &amp; making her way out the locker room to her table to fill out her paperwork for the day.<p>

That was a little over three months ago & she had broken up with Luke a little under three months ago after he cheated on her with Jo. She was finally moving on with her life. But yet Sam had made no move to ask her out yet, much to her disappointment.

"Hey McNally, great job, hope you will be joining us for a drink at the Penny to celebrate" Oliver Shaw called out as he walked past her drawing her from her thoughts.

"Uh...don't know."

"You have to it's in the rules. First of anything you achieve is met with celebratory drinks at the Penny after shift" Sam said joining their conversation as he sat down at his table smirking at himself for coming up with such a clever way to get her out for drinks with him.

"You know you could always just ask me straight out to go for a drink with you Sam. No need to make up these ridiculous rules" Andy said smiling with a blush creeping up her cheeks, hoping that Sam would catch on to her hint.

"It is a rule McNally, we made it up" Jerry said as he passed them. "So make sure you don't keep our Sammy waiting after shift" he added before slipping into his office.

Andy now embarrassed at her assumption & subtle hinting put her head down & carried on with her paper work with an "ok then" mumbled loud enough for Sam to barely hear.

After they were done with paperwork each headed to their own locker rooms to change for a few at the penny. As Andy left the ladies change room she saw Sam leaning on the wall waiting for her.  
>"Ready?" He asked taking her bag &amp; heading towards the door.<p>

They arrived at the Penny minutes later after the short drive, to find their friends sitting at their respective tables. Andy made her way over to the rookie table where she was met with the smiles of Dov, Traci, Chris, and even Gail while Sam moved to the bar where he took his usual seat as the barman put a scotch down in front of him.

Andy was soon caught up in the banter of the day's events with her friends. Laughter filled the air surrounding them & Andy was all too happy to relay the happy ending of her day on shift as she drank the beers & shots everyone was happy to get her as a reward for a hard day.

Sam was watching her in silence when a friendly voice interrupted his thoughts.  
>"Man Brother have you got it bad!" Oliver said taking the seat next to him.<p>

"Got what" Sam asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity although he had an idea where Oliver was heading with this conversation.

"You sit there staring at her, ignoring everyone else here including me & you don't even touch your drink. Which reminds me, I owe your no longer rookie a drink. You should just ask her out & put yourself out of your misery" Oliver said motioning for the barman's attention. "Three tequila's please" he requested while Sam finished his untouched scotch. "Refill for Sammy too" he called as an afterthought.

"Hey Andy, Oliver wants you to join them at the bar" Dov suddenly said as he saw Oliver flapping his arm & pointing at Andy.

"Uh ok be back in a sec" Andy said grabbing her beer & making her way over.

"Like I promised- a shot for today" Oliver said moving to put a shot in front of Andy & the other two in front Sam & himself.

"To the makings of a great copper" Sam said as he raised his shot glass as the others followed & downed the shots.

"Hey another two shots & drinks over here for my fine friend & his no longer rookie" Oliver called out to the bartender as he threw a few notes on the bar & turned to make his way over to the door.

"Night guys, see you all tomorrow." He said before out of earshot. Pleased with himself for getting them together at the bar he made his way home wearing a smile hoping Sam would man up & finally ask her out.

At the rookie table Oliver's antics did not escape them. "What is Shaw trying to do? Get them drunk?" Dov asked surprised that his TO got Sam & Andy two rounds of shots & a round of drinks.

"Yeah, looks like it. Hey maybe that's not such a bad idea!" Traci said moving towards the bar. "Two more here please" she asked motioning towards the couple at the bar.

"Heeyy Trace... I think I'm goood hey!" Andy exclaimed slurring badly

"Wow someone's had too many tequila's" Traci said with a giggle.

"Definitely enough" Sam said.

"Come on I'll take you home now." Sam said standing up & grabbing Andy's hand to steady her when she wobbled trying to get up to her feet "I'll bring her purse" Traci said running off to fetch it.

As they made their way out the door of the Penny, Andy held on tight to Sam's hand & arm as she whispered a inaudible "Always there to catch me when I fall" under her breath.  
>Moments later they were in Sam's truck, driving into a parking spot in front of Andy's apartment building. Sam quickly jumped out &amp; grabbed Andy's work bag &amp; purse &amp; then helped her out the truck &amp; up the stairs. Holding her close as they climbed the stairs Sam wondered what it would be like to go to sleep holding Andy.<p>

'Whoa there Sammy you haven't even asked her out yet! And besides who says there is anything there on her side- besides everyone? Way too many tequila's for you too by the looks of it' Sam silently scolded himself as Andy fumbled to open her apartment door.

After a few minutes Andy was able to unlock the door after refusing to let Sam do it. Swinging the door open Andy literally fell into the apartment when the door swung open unexpectedly not realizing she was leaning against it. Sam stifling a laugh as she sprawled out on the entrance tiles face first. Rolling on to her back Andy was consumed in a fit of laughter at her own drunkenness.  
>"Don't you dare laugh at me Sammy" she cooed out tears running down her cheeks.<p>

Sam came in & closed the door putting her bags down on the floor he walked over to her laughing rather loudly as he held his hand out to help her up an extremely amused expression playing on his face. "Sorry but that was one bad-ass move McNally, quite the entrance"

"Shut up & help me up"

"Sure thing!" He replied pulling her up roughly by the arms & flush against him. Looking deeply into her eye's he wiped away her tears of laughter with his thumb & gently moved a piece of hair tucking it behind her ear. Neither of them were laughing anymore & both stood in silence staring at the other almost as if searching for something.

"Um...you ok?" Sam asked searching for words to break the moment with.

"Yeah" Andy said softly breaking their gaze & looking at the floor.

"Um...ok" Sam said letting go of her & moving back away from her.

"Another beer before you go? Or a scotch, I've got some" Andy said making her way to the kitchen a blush still on her cheeks.

"No thanks, I...um I better go so you can go sleep it off" he said moving towards the door.

"Just one? Then I'll let you go" Andy said hoping to change her mind.

"Well ok then, scotch for me & coffee for you!" He stated as if bribing her.

"Ok, coming up. Sit, put on the TV if you like" Andy said moving to fix their drinks.

Sam stood watching her for a moment before flopping down on the couch & putting on the TV.  
>Flipping through the channels looking for something to entertain them he went to one of the music channels &amp; left it there, tired of the old reruns they had on.<p>

Andy came in to join him with a killer glass of scotch for him & coffee for her after having a few shots of the amber liquid in the kitchen when he wasn't looking. 'Nothing like Dutch courage' she thought.  
>Dutch courage to just throw caution to the wind &amp; seduce Sam.<p>

"So...tell me something I don't know about the Awesome Swarek" she said trying to make small talk as she sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Well, I'm awesome" he said flashing her one of his mega dimpled grin.

"Oh really?" She asked pulling her feet up on the sofa under her skirt. "And what makes you soooooo awesome?" She asked turning to face him sipping her coffee as she rolled her eyes at his goofiness.

Her movements not going unnoticed by Sam however gave him a hard time pulling his eyes off her long tanned legs from her ankles all the way up to those well-toned thighs with her skirt now barley hiding the essentials. "Um...sorry?" He asked meeting her gaze as he lifted his eye's from her legs to her face looking very embarrassed.

"What too busy looking at my leg's to listen to what I'm saying?" Andy asked teasingly knowing that was what she hoped he was doing.

"Um...just lost in thought I guess" he said looking away & reaching for his glass on the coffee table.  
>Smirking she waited for him to sit back before stretching her legs out over his with her feet resting on the arm rest next to him. "Andy...um thanks for the drink, but I better be going" he said with a strange expression crossing his face.<p>

Andy put her coffee cup down on the floor next to her side of the sofa. "Being your usual rude self now?" She asked softly as she suddenly slid her legs over Sam's lap & sat down on him, moving one leg to either side of him so she was kneeling over him.

Shock & surprise crossed Sam's face with other thoughts crossing his mind. "Andy..." He said trailing off as his hands moved of their own accord to hold the small of her back.

"Ssshhh" she said placing a finger over his lips to silence his protests.

He was now watching her with a look that Andy had seen only once before, - on the night of the blackout. It was a look that she would never forget, a look of longing, hunger and lust. "Andy..." He said again against her finger. "Andy... You're drunk and you're making this very hard for me so don't." He said almost pleading.

"I'm not that drunk & what am I making so hard for you?" She asked moving towards him & whispering in his ear, her warm breath on his ear was sending shivers down his spine.

"Keeping my hands OFF you" he said pulling her a bit closer.

Andy moved back to look at his face & said "Then Don't!"

Gently tracing random patterns across her bare back Sam wondered how she would react to waking up next to him in the morning. She had told him that she never slept the night through with Luke & now they were in her bed in her apartment, she had nowhere to run to. Tonight he would feel what it felt like to fall asleep with her in his arms. Both fell in to a deep slumber not only intoxicated from the alcohol but more so from each other.

Sam was woken by the ringing of his phone. Seeing the room still encased in darkness he wondered who would be calling at such an ungodly hour. Slipping his arm off Andy he slid out from under the covers & grabbing his boxers he pulled them on before grabbing his jeans to take his phone out the pocket. Muting it to silent Sam made his way through the dark house to the kitchen before answering. "Swarek"

"Sam" came Frank Best's voice over the phone. "Hope I didn't wake you. We have a situation I need you to come down to the barn now"

"Now? What time is it?" Sam asked confused by the time Best was calling.

"It's 4-30, I need you here by 5-30. Pack a bag you may be gone a while." Came Bests short reply, as a man of few words & bluntly straight forward.

"Where am I going?" Sam asked puzzled by the cryptic order.

"No questions now Sam. See you at the Barn & don't tell McNally" Best warned sternly.

"Sorry? Don't tell McNally what?"

"We all saw you leave Sam. Just be careful with her. Now get home get your stuff & get to my office" Best said before hanging up.

"Shit" Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose in utter annoyance. How the hell was he going to explain this to Andy now?

Making his way back to the bedroom he sat on the side of the bed & reached a hand out to brush her shoulder. "Andy.." No answer. "Andy, can you wake up a second? I need to talk to you" he said rubbing her arm.

"Mmmm Sam..." She groaned in a whisper.

"Andy, I have to go. Best wants me in his office now. Andy are you listening?"

"Sure. Sam. Go do what you have to do. See you later" she said with a lazy smile crossing her lips as she rolled over & went back to sleep. With that Sam slowly moved around & gathered his clothes before kissing Andy on the forehead & making his way out the door home to shower pack a bag & head in to see Best.


	2. Chapter 2

At 5-20am Sam walked into Franks looked up & saw him approaching, he motioned for him to come in without knocking. Glancing around the room, he Saw Boyd from Guns & Gangs as well as Superintendent Peck waiting on him along with Frank.

"Sir, ma'am, Boyd." He greeted everyone. 'Must be serious if Peck is in so early' he thought dryly to himself.

"Sam sorry for the unearthly hour but we have a situation. Superintendent Peck has requested you personally on this & I trust you to be discreet about, m'am would you like to brief Sam?" Frank asked hesitant on how to continue.

"Yes thank you Frank" She said standing up from the chair she was sitting in. "Sam I want you on this because I trust you to be discreet & you are the best in the field. My nephew Charlie... Well Charlie was a junkie that got his last high on some bad junk & he overdosed last night. His dealer got spooked by his untimely demise & killed his supplier that gave Charlie a mix of his own backyard junk with the pure blow he gave him to sell so he shot him & left his body to be found with Charlie. Boyd the rest is for you to clear up" she said flatly leaving Boyd to fill in the blanks as she turned away to hide her welling tears.

"You will go under as a seller from Ottawa on the run looking for a job. You killed your ex-boss for giving you bad blow to sell that 3 people overdosed on & shot a cop when they came looking For you. Your name is Owen Sinclair. Here is your new ID. You will be down on the dock by 6-00am looking for Danny Silvato. He'll hook you up with a job working for Alex Costas. Costas is our target, Silvato is one of ours but he's not making any progress.". Boyd explained showing Sam a hand full of surveillance photo's.

Sam stood staring at Boyd running his hand through his hair clearly annoyed by the unexpected assignment.

"Officer Swarek I don't care how or what you get this guy on. I want him taken down even if it ends up as a bullet in between his eye's because he was J walking. As long as it takes & whatever it takes. Do you understand?" Peck asked moving over to look Sam in the eye's almost pleading.

"Uh yes ma'am. Understood" Sam said as he mused over how blatantly straight forward she was, but also taken back by her slight display of emotion that he was not accustomed to seeing her so freely display.

"Good!" She simply said before leaving Franks office.

"Well Sammy leave your stuff in your locker & Boyd will take you down town where you will catch a cab & head to the docks. Watch your back & bring Peck her man" Frank said before waiving them out his office.

Opening his locker Sam thought of how Andy would react to him being gone when she woke up & was fully focused. Deciding to text her quick he pulled out his phone **'Andy, I'm so sorry I had to go. Sam Xxx' **hitting the send button he turned to switch it off & threw it in his locker before slamming the door. Making his way out the locker room towards Boyd waiting outside he hoped this would be over soon.

Andy woke up to the screaming of her alarm. Hitting it to shut it off she rolled over remembering the events of the night before. Sniffing her still blocked nose, she found the familiar scent fill her nose- a Mixture of muskiness & leather. Her still blocked nose was accompanied by a splitting headache. The first signs of a hangover & a bad cold fused together. Expecting to find Sam she rolled over clutching a hand full of empty air instead. She was stunned to find herself alone in her bed. With a loud groan she leaned over the edge of her bed & she saw his clothes were gone. Flopping back on her pillows she thought she would see him at parade & the thought made her smile. Jumping out of bed she made her way to the shower smiling all the way, excited about seeing Sam soon.

Once out the shower Andy dressed & did her make-up, a little more than usual, she grabbed her phone & made her way to leave when she noticed she had a new text. Opening the new message she found it from Sam. 'Andy, I'm so sorry I had to go. Sam Xxx' Smiling she put her phone in her pocket & made her way to work.

Once at the barn Andy made her way to the locker room to change into her uniform running late as usual- Andy blew through like only hurricane Andy could.

"Well look who is doing the walk of shame" Traci said as soon as she stepped through the door & in to the locker room.

"Shut up!" Andy giggled as she opened her locker.

"Oh come on, we've been waiting like forever for the Mcswarek hookup! So spill" Traci said well aware that her friend had been waiting just as long as the rest of the 15 had.

"Mcswarek?" Andy giggles raising an eyebrow at the newly found nickname.

"Yeah, we kinda named you guys that" Traci said with a huge smile. "Hey how's the cold?" She asked seeing Andy reach for her tissue box.

"Better, only got today & tomorrow left on the med's then I should be right as rain" Andy replied as she finished wiping her nose & reached to pull out her pills & took what was prescribed for the morning dose.

"Ok back to the Mcswarek saga- how was it?" Traci asked moving back to the topic of conversation.

"Heavenly" Andy said simply with a mega smile as she closed her locker door now fully dressed for parade. "But I'll fill you in later, we've gotta get our asses into parade or we'll be late" Andy said moving for the door.

Parade started & Andy kept throwing innocent glances at Sam's usual spot in the back of the room, but it remained empty. Her heart sinking with every empty glance she took. Soon she noticed Gail was also absent.

As Best was wrapping up their morning briefing he made a brief mention of both missing faces "Peck is off on personal leave & Swarek is out on assignment, so Diaz booking Shaw/McNally, front desk Epstein, Nash/Riley, Lindsey/St Cloud. Serve protect & have each other's backs." He said before make a hasty exit.

Andy sat now confused by Sam being 'out on assignment', that meant he was undercover. Thinking of his text from earlier, she realized that it was about going to Guns & Gangs not going home to shower. Soon she felt tears well up in her eyes & her heart sink to new levels of low.  
>Just when she thought they were finally making it to where they wanted to be, well at least where she wanted them to be, something would stand in their way .Making her way to the squad car to meet Oliver her phone beeped signalling a text. It was Traci- <strong>u ok?<strong>

**Not really!**She replied.

Traci- **wanna talk later? Drinks at Penny?  
><strong>  
><strong>Sorry can't it's Thurs- dinner with dad.<strong>She typed & sent the reply putting her phone away as Oliver came over.

"You ok there McNally?" He asked in his daddy tone.

"Yup" was all Andy could muster as a response as she climbed in the car.

Four weeks had gone by since Sam left but he was making good headway into Alex Costa's close knit family of hookers, suppliers, pimp's & goons. He had managed to get a job selling within a few days of meeting up with Danny. He would usually fence his goods at clubs mostly to kid's under 25. Sometimes he felt like taking the kids & beating some sense into them for throwing their lives away but he had to remain focused on the job so he could get back to Andy & his life.

'Andy' he thought staring at the ceiling of his really dodgy undercover apartment.  
>'So close &amp; yet so far.' Andy was defiantly his drug of choice, his addiction. Since she had tackled him in the alley &amp; saved his ass from Anton Hill he knew there was a connection there, a spark. Some kind of addictive pull towards her had made him unable to keep himself away from her looking for the ultimate high he would get when their hands would accidentally brush, or their shoulders would touch. Her scent he mussed actually sniffing the air as if to catch a whiff of it. Her scent would send him to cloud nine. Having finally had her fall asleep in his arms Sam knew that he wanted that to happen again &amp; again &amp; forever. 'Wait, forever?' He thought surprised by his own trail of thought.<br>'Yeah, forever, I can do forever' he smiled before dozing off to dreams filled with forever's.

"Aarg!" Andy sighed as she wiped her nose for the hundredth time since she entered the locker room.

"Still sick?" Traci asked concern for her friend lacing her voice.

"Yeah...has not gone away since like forever." Andy replied rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should go back to the doctor, you need..." Traci stated to suggest but was cut short when Andy clamped her mouth with her hand & ran into the nearest stall housing a toilet before throwing up violently. "Hey you ok?" Traci asked when Andy came out a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I will be in a bit. I've been sick like that every morning for the last three days" Andy replied grabbing her toothbrush & toothpaste & heading for the basin.

"Ok, well I really think you might wanna go see the doctor!" Traci said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I'll try on Monday when we're off if I'm not better by then. Or dead!" Andy replied flatly.

"Um...still on the birth control pills right?" Traci asked now raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why would you ask..." Andy trailed off as her mind began working overtime. "Wait you don't think that..." She continued rambling as she fumbled for her phone & opened the calendar. "Shit!" She exclaimed loudly panic flashing over her face.

"Hey it's ok, we'll check when we can get you an appointment before you go all panicky on me ok?" Traci said reassuringly.

"This cannot be happening! It was like, one time & I drink my pills like clockwork, &...crap I was on the antibiotics...& Sam is not here. Oh God what will Sam say?" She cried when things made sense to her now over working brain.

"We'll try today for an appointment at lunch ok? I'll go with you" Traci said hugging Andy who was now letting tears flow freely.

In parade they were paired with their partners for the day, Traci with Gail now that she was back & Andy with Oliver as she was every day.

The morning was slow on patrol with them only answering a B&E at a store on Third Street. Andy was deep in worrisome thought when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Traci- **hey how u hanging in there? Meet me at barn 4 lunch app at 1-30**.

"Hey McNally, everything ok? You're wearing a funny face" Oliver asked jokingly trying to cheer his obviously not happy partner.

"Um...yeah. Can you drop me at the barn by 1-15 for lunch? I um... I.. Have to be somewhere with Traci for lunch" she said looking at him with a panicked face.

"Yeah sure, but you know you can come to me if you need something right?" Oliver said genuinely concerned for her.

"Yeah thanks Oliver. I'm ok, it'll be ok. Everything is fine" she tried smiling & tried to sound convincing but knew she was failing miserably. Hell everyone knew she was such a bad liar.

Their shift dragged by & it was almost time to head back to the barn.  
>Andy was feeling more nervous than she had ever before. Having had a really quiet morning she had more than enough time to ponder all aspects &amp; possibilities of her possible situation.<p>

"Call me when you're ready to be picked up McNally" Oliver said as he pulled in to the barn. "I'm off to Pappa Joe's to meet Jerry for lunch. See you later" he finished as she opened the door when he stopped.

"Sure thanks Oliver" Andy replied with a weak smile before getting out.

"Ready to go?" Traci asked as soon as Andy entered the barn making her way over to her.  
>Traci knew Andy well enough to hang around the door to meet her as soon as she came in. Before she changed her mind about going Traci ushered Andy towards her car.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied softly holding back the tears as they made their way out the door.

Ten minutes later they were in their Gp's waiting room" Dr Young is ready for you Miss McNally" Anne the receptionist said ushering them into the Doctors office.

"Traci, Andy good to see you both. What can I do for you Andy?" Dr Young said smiling sweetly at Andy.

"Well, I have been sick since the last time I was here, you know the sniffles & then I...um started throwing up & well I'm late too.." She trailed off not knowing what more to say.

"Well hop on the bed, let's take a look at you" Dr Young said as she ushered Andy to the bed.

A few minutes later the doctor was done & gave Andy a form "Take this to the lab next door & let them do some quick blood work. You can come back here & wait & we'll see what the results say. Should take about fifteen minutes or so"

"Thank you Doctor" Traci said as Andy had lost her ability to formulate words.

The blood was drawn & the friends returned to the waiting room neither having said a word since leaving the doctor's office. Andy sat silently fidgeting with her hands in her lap staring into space while Traci sat silently staring at Andy.

"Doctors ready for you" Anne said ushering them back into the doctor's office.

"Well your results are back & congratulations are in order. You are 5 weeks pregnant & otherwise healthy. I'm giving you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins & an appointment for a check-up in three weeks' time."

Andy stopped listening at five weeks pregnant & barely took notice of Traci pulling her hand up & leading her out to the car. As they got in all sorts of emotions came flooding over Andy fear, longing, desperation, fear , fear, fear. Soon the tears were streaming down her face & her body was shacking as she sobbed.

"Oh Andy! Don't cry, hey come here" Traci said pulling Andy into a tight hug. "It'll be ok"

"How will it be ok Trace? It was one time & now I'm pregnant & Sam is not here. What is he going to say when he comes back? If he comes back! How will I tell him? It's not like we're together it was just what it was & now I'm in such a mess!" She cried into Traci's shoulder.

"Hey! Hey look at me" Traci said as she pushed Andy away to look at her. "Sam is not like that! He's been holding out for you all this time & now that he has you he's not gonna let you go so easily. We've all seen how he looks at you, and believe me when I say he's got it bad for you".

"Then why did he leave?" Andy whimpered out barely audible.

"It's his job Andy. We don't know the details but we both know he must have gotten an order from high up to go now. I know for a fact that he has been offered a spot with guns & gangs that he has turned down plenty of times. Why do you think he did that? Guy's that work that job have nothing to keep them home & nobody to come home to that's why they do it. It's not hard to figure out what or who is holding him back now. We'll take it one step at a time & I'm here every step of the way ok? Now who do we tell first Frank or your dad?"

Andy knew in the back of her mind that Traci was probably right but she still had a feeling of fear overcome her.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later Andy went for her scheduled check-up & was happy to hear that her progress was good & she was healthy. When Dr Young had done the ultrasound & Andy heard her baby's heartbeat she was overcome not with fear, but with a sense of love that she had never before felt. As she listened to the strong rhythmic beat a single tear fell freely from her eye & rolled down her cheek all the way until it met the smile on her lips. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant she had a real smile on her face & was feeling overwhelmingly happy.

"So how was your appointment?" Traci asked when she made her way back into the barn after lunch.

"Oh wow, it was great! I heard this little heartbeat Trace, & wow, it was an amazing feeling!" Andy shrieked with a huge smile. " And look I bought Aunty Traci a photo" she said waiving a piece of paper around in front of Traci's face.

" See I told you things will get better! Now you have no excuse not to tell Best & your dad!" Traci scolded grabbing the paper from Andy's hand.

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna see Best now & it's Thursday so dinner with my dad tonight, & before you say anything I just might tell him tonight!" Andy said with newly found excitement at her predicament.

"Good coz you need their support now & besides your dad is doing so well he needs an incentive to stay on the straight & narrow"

"You're right as usual Trace, now to go tell the Boss..." She said nervously making her way over to Frank's office.

Sam was missing home more & more with each passing day. He would lay awake at night thinking about everyone & what he missed about each one of them.

Andy- her vanilla & strawberry scent  
>Oliver- his fetish for food<br>Andy- her face lighting up when she laughed  
>Jerry- his ability to lose at poker<br>Andy- her allergy to silence  
>Andy- the feeling of her skin under his fingertips.<p>

All thoughts would somehow always drift back to Andy. Sam thought that being away from her for six months now she would have been out of his system but apparently that was not the case.  
>'You have it bad brother' he said to the empty room echoing Oliver's words from the Penny.<br>He'd had plenty of women in the past but none of them had ever had this effect on him before. None of them had gotten under his skin & stayed there like Andy had.

He was lost in his thoughts of Andy when a sudden thought crossed his mind- would she be waiting for him when he came home? Or would she have moved on? He had only told her he was sorry at having to go but had never asked her to wait. They had never had the chance to talk about what was between them & he soon found himself hoping that she felt about him the way he felt about her.

'Wait, feel about her?' He thought. Remembering Oliver setting them up at the bar that night & what he & Noelle, Jerry & Frank had said, even Monica saw it, the small things like their not so secretive glances at each other, and the sparks that they could feel in a room when they were both in it. Maybe just maybe they were right; maybe he was, head over heels & hopelessly in love with her.  
>Saying love &amp; Andy in one sentence felt right sounded right! That thought gave Sam a feeling of pure ecstasy but then he thought about Andy &amp; Luke. It had taken her three months to get over him &amp; move on but then he wasn't Luke &amp; he had never seen a display of electricity between them as he felt between Andy &amp; himself. The though terrified him, but Andy wasn't the one night stand kinda girl, she was not like the fickle badge bunnies that always lusted after him. She was Andy, his Andy &amp; he was hoping she was waiting for him to come home.<p>

In the following months that passed Andy's bump grew to be noticeable although nobody asked or said anything regarding the Daddy-Department. They all knew but kept a silent oath of keeping it just that- silent.

Andy had told Best who never asked about the father as he figured that out for himself. He let Andy stay out on patrol on shifts up until 20 weeks then would alternate her between front desk, booking & helping the D's on day shifts.

Andy had told her dad the whole story of her & Sam & the baby as much as she did not want to. Tommy had just pulled her close & hugged her telling her it was ok & she would be a good mother & he was happy about the baby & that Sam would be home soon. He really was ecstatic about the pending arrival of his first grandchild.

Thursday nights had stayed their dinner date night & Tommy was picking Andy up after shift as usual for their weekly date. "Hi Dad" Andy said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hi Sweetheart, Hi Peanut" he said using his nickname for Andy's growing bump. "So where do you wanna eat?"

"How about Pappa Joe's? Haven't been there in a while" Andy replied.

"Pappa Joe's it is" Tommy said driving off.

Dinner was filled with their usual banter of talking mostly about all things baby & all things police.  
>Andy showed Tommy her new Scan picture taken the day before &amp; he smiled excitedly at seeing it.<p>

"So Andy, have you thought of names yet? Did the doctor tell you what it is? What about doing a nursery? I've got plenty of time to help out"

Her heart sinking at that, Andy managed a weak smile before answering. "Um I was kinda waiting for Sam to come home before I found out what it is and for everything else. If he comes home before then."

"I understand Andy but you know he can be gone for month's even years..." He trailed off keeping ' and he doesn't know about the baby' to himself.

"I know but I have about three months left so we can only hope for the best. I'm done ready to go? I'm really tired" Andy said trying to drop the conversation.

"Sure Sweetheart, let's get you & peanut home for some rest" Tommy replied signalling the waitress for the bill before they made their way out to the car.

It was a fifteen minute drive back to Andy's apartment & they were about half way there when Tommy stopped for a red light. The light turned green & Tommy pulled away throwing a glance over to Andy who had fallen asleep with her head resting on the window & her hands protectively on her stomach. He was mighty proud of the sight he saw. His little girl was not so little anymore, she was all grown up & as tough as nails. Smiling at the sight his eyes found Tommy did not see the car skip the red light to his left before it ploughed into his door causing them to spin out nor did he see the car in the oncoming lane hit the back passenger door or the car behind that clip the trunk causing them to roll roof over wheels, & slide down the tarmac before coming to an abrupt upside down stop when it slammed into several parked car coming to rest still on its roof.

Andy was jolted away by a sudden crash of metal on metal & being thrown around & upside down almost as if on a wild roller coaster ride, before coming to a dead stop abruptly. Confused by the sudden shock of movement & disorientation of slamming her head through the passenger window Andy screamed & held tightly onto her stomach trying to shield her unborn baby from any harm. "Daddy!" She screamed looking over at him as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"I'm here Sweetheart, are you and the baby ok?" He asked concerned for their safety.

"I dunno" she cried as pain shot through every inch of her body & blood began to run drip down on the roof of the car from her head.

"Keep still. Help will come" Tommy said tormented by the sight of her hanging upside down.

"Aaaarrrggg!" Andy suddenly let out a heart wrenching scream.

"Andy stay awake & stay still, I can hear the sirens" Tommy said trying to keep conscious & calm his daughter.

As the sirens grew louder Tommy began to feel his eye's slipping closed as pain riddled his body & he felt the wetness creep up his skin as blood seeped from his various wounds.

"Daddy you stay awake!" Andy screamed before letting out a cry of pain. "Daddy!...Daddy..." She cried trying to reach her hand out to him when he did not answer.

"Andy? Oh my God it's Tommy & Andy!" A voice suddenly shouted next to Andy's side.

"Andy can you hear me?" Chris cried as he climbed in the broken window to get a look at her.

"Chris... My dad" she screamed looking at him with more fear in her eyes than he had ever seen.

"Ok Andy we'll get to him but he's jammed into the parked cars. Fire & rescue are on their way. Andy the baby..." He trailed off panic rising in his voice.

"Andy...Andy. Chris is she..." Andy heard Traci's hysterical screams as they arrived with flickering lights, screaming sirens & screeching tyres.

"She's ok but we need to get them out now! We have an off duty pregnant officer down where is the bus?" Chris yelled into his radio as Andy yelled out in pain & turned to look at Tommy again.

"Daddy you stay with me I need you!" She screamed at Tommy causing Chris to find tears of his own drawing near.

"Andy look at me. Andy, you stay with me take my hand." Chris called drawing her attention back to him as he reached up to take her hand in his. "Andy you stay looking at me, & you stay with me!" He said looking at the deep gash on her head that was dripping blood on to his shirt.

"Gail..." He called. "Gail come here" Gail flew in closer to Chris panic now on her face. "Take Traci to St Mikes have them give her a shot & call Jerry & Best to meet us there. Clear it with Oliver. But go now. Get Dov to bring me a first aid kit now." He said softly seeing tears now flood Gail's eyes at his gloomy expression.

"Nooooo, Gail I'm staying! Let me go... She can't... The baby." Traci's screams could now be heard as the tears rolled over Chris' cheeks.

Seconds later Dov handed Chris gauze that he held to the side of Andy's head as the blood soaked through her hair & pooled on Chris & the roof of the car. "Andy...Andy! Are you in pain?" He asked turning his attention back to her. "Andy? Andy!" He screamed without any response from her. "Dov...bus..." He managed to call out as he searched Andy's neck for a pulse. "Andy you stay with me you hear" He whispered as he felt hands pulling on him. He looked up to see medics standing in front of him he scooted out the window giving them room to work.

Noelle, Oliver & Dov all stood looking at him with wide eyes each filled with tears & fear. "Pulse weak. She's lost a lot of blood" he blurted out walking over to his squad car & slamming his hand down on the room.

Minutes later Andy was freed from the wreck of the mangled car & gently laid out on a stretcher. The paramedics were hooking her up to a heart machine & inserted an IV into her arm & oxygen over her nose & mouth while checking her vitals when the heart machine beeping changed to a high pitched scream & a voice shouted "She's flat lining! We're losing her, blood pressure dropping. She's in cardiac arrest. Ready the paddles."

This caused Noelle to crash down on to the pavement Oliver running over to her side.  
>The same voice that began to crash their world now had their hands cutting away Andy's shirt.<p>

"Clear" it ordered before slamming the paddles down on Andy's chest causing her to arch her back upwards as the electricity flowed through her. "Again! Clear" the voice was relentless.

This brought Chris to his knees on the tarmac next Andy a soft "No" escaping his lips in a plea for her to stay.

"Again.! Clear" the voice the voice rang through silent darkness bringing tears to spill over Oliver's cheeks as he held on to a sobbing Noelle sitting on the pavement. The words made Dov move over to Chris & lay a hand on his shoulder as tears slid down his face falling silently on the ground.

"She's back, let's move. Call ahead ready ER" the voice broke through the silence as a soft beeping filled the air. In seconds the ambulance doors slammed shut & sirens & lights filled the evening air as it headed with its precious cargo towards St Michaels hospital.

Noelle remembering that Tommy was also in the car managed to get to her feet & make her way over to the other paramedics trying to wipe the tears from her face. "The driver?" She whispered.

He shook his head & said "I'm sorry" as he made his way over to the wreckage to help free Tommy's body.

"The other car?" She asked before he was gone.

"No, kid maybe about seventeen. Reeks of alcohol" he said shaking his head in disgust as he moved away.

'Such a waste' Noelle thought as she moved back towards the others. Soon the scene was empty with only shards of glass littering the road with the dried blood of death & tears that were cried out of love.

St Michaels was soon filled with many a broken heart over the death of Tommy McNally & the possible loss of Andy & her unborn child. In the waiting Area Traci sat sobbing on Jerry's shoulder with Frank comforting Noelle a few chairs down. Gail sat alone with a tear streaked face in the corner while Chris sat opposite Traci leaning his face in his hands to hide the tears at the memory of Andy being lost to them for a short while. Dov sat next to Chris staring at the ceiling offering a silent prayer & Oliver paced up & down anxious to hear news of the girl that had become like his daughter.

Minutes turned to hours as their positions shifted but never their concerned expressions. Then the door swung open & a doctor in blue scrubs entered holding a file. "McNally family?" He asked the crowd trying to hide his surprise as everyone stood up & moved forward. "Um...ok a Tommy McNally, Traci Nash or a Sam Swarek?" He asked seeking the right people.

Frank stepped forward & said "I'm Frank Best Andy's staff sergeant. I'm afraid Tommy was also in the accident & didn't make Nash is here & Mr Swarek is currently...away" he said softly.

"Mr Best, Ms Nash, please follow me then" the doctor said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering a small room down the hall the doctor motioned for them to sit before speaking.

"Miss Mcnally is stable for now, but she has lost a lot of blood. She is receiving a transfusion now. She had a severe cut to her head that took forty five stitches to close. She has a severe concussion as well as several broken & bruised ribs & what appears to be a ruptured spleen or a ruptured intestine which has resulted in a small amount of internal bleeding. At this stage we are hoping it is her intestine as it may cope as such until her due date. If it is her spleen I can not remove it now simply because she may not survive the surgery neither will the baby. The baby is fine for now with no indication of trauma to the stomach this however may change. Should Miss Mcnally take a turn for the worst. If that happens it will be a sign that it is indeed a ruptured spleen & unfortunately if that is the case & a fever develops I will need to operate to remove it. I'm sorry to say that I will then need to terminate the pregnancy in order to try & save Miss Mcnally. I do need someone to sign consent forms for that. I am really sorry, but that needs to be done in the next 48 hours should it become necessary to operate." The young surgeon said simply moving papers forward towards the wide eye's of Frank & Traci.

"No!" Traci screamed jumping up from her chair knocking it at Frank she continued through her sobs"She is my best friend & when she wakes up I've got to tell her, her dad didn't make it. I will not tell her that I gave permission for them to kill her baby too! No I will not do it. You find Sam & you bring him here it's their baby & he deserves the right to know. You get Sam now or so help me God I will go find him myself..." She screamed out tears falling to the floor as she fled the room to find Jerry breaking down in his arms.

Frank knew she was right & thanked the picked up the papers & left heading straight for the main exit towards the after arriving at the barn Frank knew what his options were & made a call to Superintendent Peck.

Sam spent many days & nights pushing blow in the low class places his boss had him working. Working closely with the guys he was able to learn the in's & out's of their business operations. He had also found out that the shooter in the Charlie Peck case was a guy named Johnathan Fisher & he hoped that when he passed this info onto Boyd Peck would order him to be pulled out.  
>But his next meeting with Boyd was on Sunday, today was only peddling his stock at an scummy dive he made his crummy apartment ready to just fall in to bed &amp; sleep for a soon as he arrived home he did just that, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.<p>

Silence was suddenly broken when Sam's apartment door was kicked down & a voice shouted "Police, freeze"

Sam looked up into the face of Oliver Shaw, Jerry & Epstein staring at him guns drawn pointing straight at his head & chest.

"Owen Sinclair, you are under arrest. Stay down hands behind your head" Oliver shouted as Jerry & Epstein made their way over to cuff him.

Sudden fear racked Sam. The only time that undercover was blown was when a family member had passed or way injured or terminally ill!Familiar uniforms were then sent in to pull out the UC usually by arresting them such as what they were doing.

Putting Sam in the back of Oliver's squad car Jerry gave Sam's shoulder a tight squeeze before closing the door & moving over to Epstein now in his squad car.

"Sarah, is it Sarah?" Sam asked the fear making his voice thick with emotion.

"No Sarah is fine" Oliver replied avoiding looking at Sam in the rear view mirror.

"Then who?" Sam asked relieved that his sister was safe & ok.

"Not now Sam" Oliver said sternly.

"Andy?" Sam asked not giving up but now worried by the 'Sam' coming out of Oliver's mouth.

"NOT NOW SAM" Oliver said scaring Sam as he had never heard Oliver use that tone.

They soon arrived at the barn & Sam was ushered into interview room three still handcuffed.

"Sit" Oliver said after freeing Sam of his boundhands

"No. I want to know what the hell is going on!" Sam bellowed as the door opened & Best & Jerry arrived closing the door behind them.

"Sam..." Best greeted not knowing how to start."First I need you to tell us what information you have on the Peck case" Frank said knowing that if they didn't get the info from Sam now, they may not get it out of him at all.

"What?" Sam said annoyed at having been pulled out of the op like that for this.

"Sam you need to give it to us before we say anything else" Frank said trying his best superior officer voice.

"Ok ok" Sam said before passing on all his info about Johnathan Fisher & Costa's operation.

"Ok now tell me why the hell I was pulled out like that." Sam yelled in frustration seeing his friends nervously have an unspoken conversation with their eyes.

"What is it Frank? Spit it out!"

"Sam Andy had an accident..." Frank started slowly searching for words as Sam sank down into the chair at the table.

"She was with Tommy & he didn't make it. Andy suffered cardiac arrest at the scene but they revived her & took her to ST Mike's. She is in critical condition but the doctor does not think she will make it..."Frank trailed off as he saw tears fill Sam's eye's giving him a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Damit!..." Sam yelled slamming his hand down on the table & standing up from his chair with such force it was knocked to face the wall Sam ran a hand through his hair before turning back to Frank."When?" He asked in a voice sounding far from his own.

"Earlier tonight" Frank whispered."There's more..." Frank said as Sam started making his way to the door.

"More?" Sam spun around to face Frank now confused by his last statement.

"Andy is around Six months pregnant Sam. The doctor needs someone to sign consent forms to terminate the pregnancy if he needs to in order to save Andy. Nash won't do it so that leaves you. I have the papers" he said handing Sam the papers.

Sam's head began spinning at Franks declaration that Andy is months makes it his baby. A baby that now may need to be,...

Suddenly there were two pairs of hands taking a strong hold of Sam's shoulders to steady him as he began to wobble on his feet & his legs threatened to give way from beneath him.

"Mine..." Sam said regaining his strength as he moved back towards the door.

"Sam I'll drive you" Oliver said falling into step behind him as they moved towards the door.

Fifteen minutes later Sam followed Oliver to Andy's hospital room. Pausing outside her room Oliver stopped Sam & simply laid a hand on his shoulder before opening the door & stepping away towards the waiting room.

Sam hesitated a moment before stepping into the dark the door gently behind him Sam made his way over to Andy's bed putting the papers down on the counter near the he neared her his eye's fell on her now swollen belly. Heat rose in his chest as he slowly moved a hand out towards it & gently put it to himself in silence Sam thought that this was the most beautiful thing he had seen. As tears filled his eyes he turned to look at Andy.

She had a large bandage wrapped around her head. Her face had cuts & bruises on it. A ventilator pipe was sticking out her soft mouth. On her shoulder he could see the slightest hint of a whiplash welt from her seat belt sticking out. Her hands were covered in cuts. She had pipes & tubes breathing for her, feeding her, making a beeping sound as it kept track of her heartbeat.A softer slower beeping also sounded through the room & drew Sam's Andy's feet was another machine also keeping track of a heartbeat. This one belonged to Sam's unborn child & he shut out the noise of the world as he closed his eyes & listened to only the sound emanating from the fetal monitor.

Soon Sam's tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned his attention back to Andy's belly. Opening his eye's he moved both hands to her belly, running them slowly up & down."Hey little guy" he leaned in & whispered."I'm your Daddy" he seemed to find words out of nowhere."I'm sorry I wasn't here before. But I'm not going anywhere again" he movement under his hands made him pull when he realized that the baby was responding to his touch & the sound of his his hands back where they were he carried on."Hey buddy. Strong little one aren't you! I want you to rest now, & help Mommy get better ok. I'll be right here I promise".The baby moved again as if answering to Sam's touch. Moving over to Andy Sam gently stroked her cheek just left of her oxygen mask."Andy... I'm so sorry" he said. Guilt ripping through him at having left Andy to go through this by herself."Andy... I need you to wake up" he said softly as he took her hand in looked at her frail broken body & felt the guilt ripping him apart piece by piece. If he had stayed with her this never would have happened.

Andy I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna talk anyway so you'll know I'm here.." He stopped as the door opened & a nurse suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"You must be Sam" she said a smile forming on her aged lips."Doctor said you would be by. You can stay as long as you need. Just ring the buzzer if you need something. I'm just going to check her & baby's vitals now then roll her on her side. You can stay if you like" she said with years of experience in her voice.

"Yeah, sure... Sorry roll her on her side?" Sam asked puzzled by why she would want to do that.

"Yes Doctors orders. She has extra weight in front now so we don't want the baby squashing any nerves & it might help with her internal injuries & bleeding" she said reassuringly. Sam merely nurse briefly picked up the papers Sam was due to sign & smiled at seeing that he had not signed them. Gently putting them back down she gave Sam a sad smile before leaving.

After the nurse left Sam went back over to Andy & saw that she had been moved forward also a gap now between her back & the bed giving it a second thought he dropped the rail & climbed on the bed gently so as no to hurt up he lay one hand under his head & the other instinctively went to rest on her to just hold her Sam soon slipped into a deep sleep.

Oliver had been in the waiting room for over an hour waiting for Sam. He had seen a nurse go into Andy's room & come out but no Sam. Deciding to check if he wanted a ride home Oliver quietly made his way into the hallway & into Andy's know Sam for a good fifteen years nothing could have prepared Oliver for what met his eye' was bad-ass, poker face, tough as nails Sam Swarek curled up behind Andy on her hospital bed holding on to her ample rounded never thought he'd see this day come but he was more than ready to welcome it. He quietly whispered "Good on you Brother" before closing the door behind him & making his way home to fill Zoe in.

Traci was sent home after being at the hospital. Neither Frank nor Jerry thought she would cope well with the rest of her shift. She had moved a sleeping Leo off the couch & put him in bed & thanked her mom for staying up late to comfort her before heading off to she came out Jerry ushered her off to bed & tucked her in & made his way to the kitchen to make her a white hot chocolate which he hoped would help her calm came back into the bedroom to find her asleep, her breathing the only sound that could be heard in the set her drink down on her bedside table & leaned in to kiss her on the forehead before removing his clothes, lifting the covers & gently climbing in beside lay peacefully asleep for some time until Jerry was woken by an ear piercing scream followed by harsh sobbing.  
>Traci was having a leaned over &amp; softly shook her arm until her eye's flew open &amp; she drew in a ragged breath. Coming to her senses Traci realized that she too had been having a nightmare.<p>

"Wanna tell me about it?" Jerry asked reassuring her that she was home & awake now.

"She died & I wasn't there...she was all alone..." She stuttered out between tears."We have to go...now" she suddenly exclaimed throwing back the covers.

"I'll tell my mom to listen out for Leo, I have to go see she's ok" she understood how she felt as he had been there, & he did not have the heart to argue with her at something had to happen to Andy & he made her stay he would never forgive himself & neither would she.

Half an hour later they were standing outside Andy's doorway.

"I'll be in the waiting room" Jerry said giving her a peck on the cheek & leaving her. She needed time alone with Andy. She just nodded in reply.

Gathering her thoughts she softly opened the door & entered the small sight she saw immediately brought a huge grin to her face & lifted her heart. She saw Sam laying behind Andy holding her had never been so happy to see someone. her phone out of her pocket she moved forward silently & snapped a quick photo hoping the flash would not wake left the room in silence still wearing her grin & went in search of jerry.

"And that face?" He asked meeting her grin with a smile of his own."Is she awake?"

"No. Look" she whispered as she showed him the photo.

"See, I told you he would come & everything would be ok" he pulled her in for a hug."Let's go home" he said taking her hand & pulling her back towards the exit.

In the car as Jerry drove them home she selected the photo she had taken of them & selected send, contacts- Chris, Gail, Dov, Noelle, Oliver & hit the send created another text with the picture but added three words to it-'Thank you Sir' & she hit send again knowing that nobody would mind receiving that photo this time of the morning.

Sleeping with Andy on her hospital bed was soon a routine for Sam. He spent everyday by her side never & Jerry would swing by everyday with clothes for Sam picking things up from home for him. Everyone would swing by & sit with Andy & bring food for Sam. When Traci made her daily visit Sam would run off & grab a quick shower giving the friends time routine became familiar having gone on for a solid week with Andy showing no signs of waking was still however distressed by the fact that she was not waking up. The doctor decided not to do any drastic surgery as Andy was stable & it appeared that her internal bleeding had subsided & Sam refused to sign the papers & persuaded Doctors to give them a chance as they were stable.

Doctors were still baffled at her desire to remain asleep & suggested that everyone talk to her & tell her that she & the baby are fine. Warning them against it the doctors told everyone not to mention Tommy passing.

Knowing well that funeral arrangements had to be made for Tommy Traci got permission from Frank & the higher up's to get the ball spent many hours choosing what she thought would suite Tommy & what Andy would have approved of. All their friends were all too happy to help & were backing Traci 100% of the way.

The fun funeral was planned & finalized for the Friday a week after the accident. The funeral home had granted their request to wait a few days in case Andy woke up.

Oliver dropped off Sam's dress blues the morning of the funeral & promised to be back to pick him up in time for the short drive.  
>Sam was reluctant to go at first but decided to pay his final respects to a fellow cop, Andy's father &amp; the grandfather of his unborn choice was made easier for him when he was asked by Traci to be a pall bearer in the service- something he was not expecting but felt honoured to do. Dressing in his official uniform he gave Andy a kiss good bye oh her temple &amp; promised he would be back soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

As everyone arrived at the church Sam was met by Frank who took a place alongside the coffin with four other veteran police officers Sam knew. As they entered the church the soft tones of Avril Lavine's Knocking on Heavens Door filled the air with stifled sobs.

"**OooooooooohhhhhhYeah yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Mamma take this badge off of meI can't use it anymore**

**Its getting dark To dark to see**

**Feel I'm knocking on heavens door**

**Knock knock knocking on heavens door**

** Knock knock knocking on heavens door**

**Knock knock knocking on heavens door**

**Knock knock knocking on heavens door**

**Mamma put my guns in the groundI can't shoot them anymore**

**That long black cloud is coming downI feel like I'm knocking on heaves door**

**Knock knock knocking on heavens door**

**Knock knock knocking on heavens door**

**Knock knock knocking on heavens door**

**YeahKnock knock knocking on heavens door**

**Yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah OhYeah yeah yeah"**

Sam found the words fitting as they lay the coffin out gently on the trolley in the front. Badge, guns, heaven. It made sense to him. The service was simple, elegant even it was all Tommy & everyone agreed that Andy would have been happy with Traci's choice of white lily's & a dark mahogany casket with gold handles as well as her choice of music. Andy would often sing the song at karaoke at the Penny. The church was packed & many a silent tear rolled down a cheek. At the cemetery Sam let a single tear of his own fall when the Twenty-one gun salute echoed through the air. He would still have to tell Andy about her dad when she woke up. After the service Oliver dropped Sam back at the hospital where he quickly headed off to change back into his jeans & a T-shirt before returning to Andy's bedside. When he entered the room the nurses were busy checking vitals & administering her medication. When they were done Sam quickly pulled up a chair & took her hand in his & began rambling about his childhood antics with his sister Sarah as he had done everyday for the last week. Suddenly Andy's heart machine began to beep erratically sounding warning bells off in Sam's ears. Quickly the door was flung open & staff flew in to attend to Andy. Sam was quickly shoved aside as pillows were pulled out from under Andy's head & bed rails were slammed down. "What's wrong with her?" Sam yelled in a voice not belonging to him.

"Sir, please step aside" a nurse ordered.

"Please, what's wrong with her?" He growled grabbing the nurses arm.

"Sir, please you can't be in here. We need to work on her" she said pushing him out the door as more nurses & a doctor entered the room. "We're losing her!" A voice yelled plummeting Sam's heart to his knees.

"Ready the crash cart" another voice yelled as Sam stood helplessly watching through the window.

He gently laid his hand on the glass where he could see her face as if he was touching her skin he stroked the glass. "No...Andy" He whispered as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"You left your phone in the car..." Oliver said confused by the devastation clouding his friends face as Sam turned to look at him. Peering through the window Oliver saw the doctor & nurses working on Andy & kept his hand firmly on Sam's shoulder as a voice rang through the air

"Clear". Time stood still as the doctor slammed the paddles down to Andy's chest.

"No response "

"Clear"

"Bp dropping"

"Again! Clear"

Words were tearing through the air as Sam & Oliver watched them try bring Andy back. Sam had a sudden sense of fear like no other fill his heart. He had never felt so helpless as he did now as he watched Andy arch up every time an electric shock was passed through her body as her hand slipped off the bed & hung dangling lifeless in mid air.

Suddenly loud beeping filled the air with words like "She's back"

"Bp climbing" Both Sam & Oliver let out the breaths they had been holding.

Sam turned to Oliver & whispered "Take me home" before taking one last look at Andy before making his way down the hall. Oliver knowing better than to argue with his friend at a time like now followed in a heartfelt silence.

Oliver dropped Sam at his house & soon made his way to the barn to start his late shift as shifts had been changed for everyone to be able to attend Tommy's funeral. Stopping outside he decided he had to make a call and get Sam some support that could stay with him full time so he wouldn't do anything stupid. After four rings he heard the soft tone of Sarah's voice

"Hey Ollie" as she answered.

"Hey Sarah you well?"

"Yeah you? How's Zoe & the girls?"

"Good thanks. Listen can you come down to Toronto? Like now? Sammy really needs you" he stated.

"Is he ok?" She asked worried about her little brother. "Well, he's safe but he's not ok" he replied before telling her Sam & Andy's story.

"Oh my God I didn't know. Why didn't anyone call me sooner" she asked shocked by the news. "I'll be there in two hour's tops. I'll go straight to his house. Thanks Ollie" she said before they exchanged good-bye's & hung up.

Sam slammed the front door closed & stormed into the house. Walking straight to the kitchen he pulled a bottle of scotch from one cabinet & a tumbler from another. Pouring a half a glass of the amber liquid he swallowed it in one sip. He banged the glass down hard on to the marble counter top before looking at it for a moment & then hurling it across the room in to the back of the front door. As the shattered glass fell to the smooth wooden floor Sam thought 'that ironic, just like my heart' as he watched the shards fall. Deciding to save himself from breaking all the glassware in his house he took a swig from the bottle & settled on a chair at his dining room table. Soon the bottle was nearly drained empty & Sam was still sitting mulling over his thoughts of loosing Andy.

Moving to retrieve his personal gun from his lock box he sat down at the table taking the last sip from the now empty scotch bottle before moving to get another from the kitchen cabinet. Screwing off the bottle cap he carelessly dropped it on the floor, & lifted the bottle to his lips. 'She won't wake up' he thought staggering over to his chair. 'She won't pull through' he thought. 'This is over before it started' the thoughts rolled freely as he re took his chair. 'She'll die & so will our baby, because I wasn't here' one final thought rolled through his mind as he set the bottle down with a loud bang, reached for his gun, put it to his temple & pulled the trigger.

As promised Sarah went straight to Sam's & pulled up in the driveway she realized she forgot to grab her set of his house keys. 'Well guess it's best to knock' she thought scrambling up the stairs to pound on the door. After no response she knocked again this time calling her brothers name. Still no answer. Sarah moved over to the window to peer through it & the sight she saw caused her to grow week at the knees as she screamed "Sammy". Her heart was pounding in her ears & she held her breath as she ran back to her car & pulled out her phone. He answered on the third ring to find hysterical screaming filling his ears. "Oliver...Sam...come. Oh God...his gun is...need his keys! Oliver please"

Dropping his phone Oliver hit the lights & sirens & the brakes causing Dov to fly forward until his seat belt snapped him back in his seat. Without looking in Dov's direction "Call Jerry tell him to get Sam's house keys, Frank & EMS to Sam's house Now" he yelled as he clenched his hands over the steering wheel causing his knuckles to whiten as the colour drained from his face.

Minutes later they screeched to a stop as Frank & Jerry arrived followed by an ambulance. They all scrambled out their cars towards an hysterical Sarah still banging on the door screaming for Sam. Jerry was first up the stairs keys in hand followed by Frank. Then Oliver ran up to grab Sarah as she crumbled to the ground. A stunned Dov moved hesitantly towards the scene unfolding before his eye's. Jerry flung the door open & ran into the house followed by Frank. Oliver reached out for Dov saying only "Take her & DO NOT LET HER INSIDE" before moving to follow Jerry & Frank inside.

"Sam" Sarah sobbed into a now bewildered Dov's chest.

Jerry ran over to Sam & gently put his fingers on his neck to search for a pulse. Finding a strong regular heartbeat he let out a sigh of relief as he turned to see Oliver run over. "He's ok. Good pulse no blood" he said relief washing over his face.

" He probably passed out before..." Frank reached out for Sam's gun, prying it from his fingers he picked it up studying it carefully. "So drunk he forgot the safety on too" he said with an inappropriate smile before moving over to Oliver. "He's ok. Wasted but ok. Jerry & I will leave now stay with him & Sarah. I'm taking his gun & going back to the barn. Jerry" he said motioning for him to follow.

"Sarah" Oliver whispered having forgotten about her. making his way over to Sarah & Dov still on the floor Oliver approached them with a smile & sunk down to his knees. "Sarah he's ok. He was too drunk to do anything" he said rubbing his hand gently over her arm.

"Really?" Sarah asked hope filling her eyes as her sobs subsided.

"Really. Now come inside. Epstein you ever shoved a drunk in a cold shower?" He asked with mischief playing in his eyes. They made their way inside & did just that, shoved Sam into an ice cold shower along with Dov. Fully clothed.

An hour later a conscious semi sober Sam was sitting at the Same table drinking coffee that Sarah had made him. Oliver & Dov had left a while ago & Sam sat with his head hung low not meeting Sarah's gaze. She had sat there staring at him in silence not uttering a single word. "I'm sorry" Sam said finally breaking the thick silence.

"You're sorry? That's all you can say?" Sarah suddenly shouted at him as tears threatened to fall. She jumped up from her chair unable to look at him. "Sorry for what Sam? Not calling me when you needed me? Sorry for not letting me know I have a niece or nephew on the way that might not make it? Sorry for trying to blow your brains out all over this table in a drunken stupor & leaving me to find you that way?" She said more calmly as the reality of the days events set in.

"Sarah..." He said hanging his head again. "It was her dad's funeral today & when I came back...she just...crashed. They had to bring her back with a crash cart... All I could do was stand there & watch her die" He said sadness clouding his voice as tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I know Sammy. Oliver told me. Look I'm sorry ok. I lost my cool but I came here & I saw you through the window. I thought you were dead Sam." She said moving to stand close to him now.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. I can't stand by & watch her & our baby just die Sarah" he said anger now filling his voice.

"So what you just leave them there to die alone? Hell of a way to man up to your paternal responsibilities!" She shouted her own anger now flaring.

This made Sam jump to his feet, a movie of emotions playing across his face as he slammed his hand into the table. "Sarah it's not like that! Damn it! I didn't know ok, if I had known I would have come back. I never would have left her alone to go through it all alone" he shouted back his eyes becoming as dark as night.

"Then why did you leave them now when they need you? I can see that you love her, so get your shit together & go to her." Sarah said now in a was all the motivation Sam needed. Heading to his bedroom he grabbed socks & shoes & returned to Sarah waiting by the door. "You don't think I'm leaving you alone after the stunt you pulled earlier do you?" Sarah asked as she opened the door to leave with Sam.

They reached the hospital & made their way to Andy's room. Pausing outside Sarah put her hand on Sam's arm & gave him a weak smile. "I'll get us coffee & be back in just a minute" leaving to give him time alone with Andy.

Sam opened the door to her room hesitantly relieved to hear the heartbeats from both her &The baby's monitors. Noticing a familiar figure in the room Sam moved in hesitantly bracing for more bad news. "Sam I'm glad I caught you" the doctor said. Met with silence from Sam the doctor quickly continued "Andy was given her medication earlier but she was administered an antibiotic containing ciprofloxacin hydrochloride monohydrate to which she is allergic. This was unfortunately done by an intern & for this I deeply apologize. It has been severely delt with & will not happen again I can assure you, both her & the baby are fine & stable now"

"You mean she didn't go on her own?" Sam asked stunned by the doctors revelation.

"No she didn't. She is a fighter & is healing well. The only thing is now she needs to wake up so we can examine her better. We are administering low levels of all her drugs because she is pregnant. " The doctor smiled at Sam's new look of hope & excused himself to check his other patients.

Riddled with guilt for leaving them Sam moved over to the bed. As was custom he put his hand on the side of Andy's belly & rubbed it gently. Walking around behind her he quietly dropped the bed rail & climbed up beside Andy as he had done many times before. Soon he was asleep holding Andy & the precious life inside her.

Sarah returned with their coffee & peaked in the slightly open door. When she saw Sam & Andy peacefully in slumber she was happy to be there & watch for a while before she left them to return to Sam's house for the night.

The next morning Sam awoke having had a restful sleep next to Andy. He felt a hand covering his own on her stomach & looked over to find Andy's hand holding his. With a full dimpled smile he slowly slid his hand out from under hers to leave it resting on her stomach as he made his way off the bed. Going in search of coffee Sam knew it was the start of a good day.

He soon returned with his coffee & a mother of a headache his hangover setting in. He found the pleasant nurse from his first night at Andy's side when he returned busy rolling Andy on to her back. "Just in time" she smiled. "She's waking up so I need you to stand there & hold her hands down. She will fight you & go to pull out the ventilator pipe so hold them tightly. Talk to her so she knows you're here"

Never ever being so glad at hearing a sentence as he was at hearing 'she's waking up' Sam put his coffee down & moved at lightning speed to take a firm hold of Andy's hands. True to the nurses words Andy was putting up a fight & Sam had to take her hands in a firmer grasp than he thought. "Andy..." She stilled her hands for a split second before she lashing them out again. "Sssshhhh...Andy...it's ok..." He leaned closer & whispered in her ear holding her hands that stilled at the sound of his voice. Soon her eye's were starting to flutter open & closed as she tried to focus them in the lights that now flooded the room. "Ssssshhhhh..." Sam said in a hush.

"Don't try talk ok...you're on a ventilator. The doctor will be here soon & we'll see what we can do about that for you" the nurse said reassuring Andy.

Her eyes fluttered open & Sam saw the brown eyes staring back at him filled with confusion & questions. "It's ok Andy. You're ok & the baby is fine. Here feel..." Sam said moving her hands down to lay them on her belly. Tears formed in Andy's frightened eyes as the doctor walked in to the room.

After going over her chart the doctor looked over them & smiled. "Well we're glad to have you back. She's breathing on her own, blood pressure is holding & pulse is strong. I will remove the ventilator in a few minutes. Andy I'm going to take it out now but you need to stay still & don't try talk ok. Your throat will be sore & you may not have a voice. I'm sure Sam will stay won't you Sam?" The doctor said hoping he would for Andy's sake.


	6. Chapter 6

As promised the ventilator was removed & Andy & the baby's vitals were checked & with that Sam & Andy were left alone both awake for the first time in almost seven months. The room was filled with an awkward silence as neither of them knew how to respond to the other. Sam sat holding Andy's hand tightly in his from when the doctors had still been busy with her. He sat in silence just looking at her. Holding her hand & looking at her. He was more than content to do just that. Staring at him with sadness filling her eyes she had many questions she wanted to ask but had no idea where to begin. "How.." She sputtered out swallowing hard as her throat began to burn.

"Um...you were in an accident." He whispered knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Who...when...where..." She trailed off coughing.

"A Thursday night a just over a week ago. You had a dinner date with your dad..." He ran out of words as he choked up with emotion. Looking into her eyes her saw the memories come flooding back. Andy raised a hand to her head to feel the bandage as if she expected to find a still bloodied gash instead.

Tears soon clouded her eyes as she lowered her hand & lay it on her belly. "My...dad?..." She asked hesitantly as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry... He ...didn't make it" Sam said remorse crossing his voice.

"He...was...al...I...had...left" She whimpered.

"I know. I'm sorry"

"He was excited about the baby" she said in between sobs.

Sam felt that cut through his heart. Feeling anguish at her dismissing him so blatantly & for her feeling the loss of her father. "Um...I'm here" he said softly hoping to help her fill the void she was feeling.

"It's...different" she stammered.

"How?"

"He was all I had left. He was my dad" she had stared crying heavily by this point. "You're the father of my baby Sam. That's...that" she said daring not to look at him. Convinced he was here merely for the sake of the baby.

"What?" Sam was shocked. "Where was this coming from? Andy...I..."

"It's ok Sam. I get it. It was what it was. I'm ok. The baby is ok. We'll be ok, so you can go now. No need to hang around anymore" she said looking him square in the eyes.

"Andy I don't... He was cut short by her interrupting him rather loudly

"It's ok Sam. Really. You can go. I need to rest now" she said rolling away from his as tears fell freely cascading down on to her pillow. Sam stood quietly & left without a second glance back.

Arriving outside the hospitals main entrance Sam froze & stood still. Staring into the distance with time frozen he paused only for a few seconds before spinning around & making his way back in the direction from which he had just come. Making his way straight through to Andy's room he swung open the door making her jump in fright she now sat bolt upright whimpering from jostling her still painful ribs & insides. Me made his way over to Andy ignoring her now stunned face bearing wide eyes. Gently cupping her face in his hands he roughly put his lips down on hers despite her attempts to fight him off. Not giving in to her protests he pulled her closer & crushed her lips even more under his until he felt her spitfire mood falter & begin to melt away. Deepening the kiss she no longer held her lips taunt but rather let them slip open in response to his tongue seeking entrance. Her hands that were pushing his chest away now pulled him closer by his shirt before they snaked up his chest & around his neck pulling him in closer. Sam realizing where they were pulled away & looked her square in the eye. "That Andy is exactly why I can't understand why you just wanted me to leave"

"I...um...I don't know Sam" she said looking down at her hands as she put them nervously in her lap. "I was scared..." She admitted not looking up.

"Scared of what Andy?" Sam said sitting down next to her on the bed as he lifted her chin so their eyes could meet.

"You, me, this" she said motioning between them.

"Andy why are you scared of me?" His voice now shaky as her honesty crushed his heart.

"Sam this was a mistake but it was not your fault. That night...I was on the pill but I was sick & on antibiotics so they cancelled each other out." She placed her hands over her belly sad that she had called her own baby a mistake. "I don't expect.." Sam silenced her lips with his finger & a look that said BE QUIET.

"Andy...I waited for you while you were with Callaghan. I waited for you to get over that whole fiasco. I had planned on asking you out but I didn't wanna be the rebound guy so I let you have space, hoping that when the right time came... You would be mine. You sort of skipped the part I had in mind about the dates with dinners & movies & everything else that goes with it. You skipped over that part & headed straight for the bedroom. I wanted that night to happen. That night when I fell asleep holding you I knew that was where I wanted to be, what I wanted. I had you so I didn't care about the stuff in between. That night was not a 'It was what it was' night! That night I made love to you like I had wanted to since you tried to feel me up & kiss me in that alley. It was not just sex, on my part anyway. If this is the result of a mistake" he said putting one hand on her belly "Then it is the best mistake I have ever made. You died in front of my eyes here & the only thing I wanted to do was crawl in to a hole & die to stop the pain. I went home drank myself into oblivion, took out my gun put it to my head & pulled the trigger." He dropped his head unable to look at her. "I was so drunk I forgot to take the safety off & I was lucky to pass out after that. So you look at me now & you tell me to leave if you still want me to leave. You look me in the eye & you tell me I imagined what I just felt from you when I kissed you & I will go" he said raising his gaze to meet hers.

"Sam...I... I was scared of how you would react about the baby. I was scared what you would think of me. I was scared that you didn't feel for me the way I feel about you, I was never scared of you. I was scared of what I feel for you, scared of what you could do to me because of those feelings. Scared of losing you because of what you would find when you came home. If you came home. I had held out knowing if it's a boy or girl or doing up a nursery till you came home. But when I saw your face just now the way you looked at me it was as if you had contempt in your eyes Sam" Andy now looked out the window unable to look at him afraid of what he would say.

"Andy look at me" he said turning her to face him. "I felt guilty at having to tell you about your dad. Guilty that I had not been here. If I was here this may never have happened. It was contempt at myself Andy. I hated myself so much for doing that to you, watching you go through all of this." He said his face showing an open honesty that Andy knew so little of.

"Oh Sam...it was not your fault. I...I'm sorry I treated you like that but I was so scared that you would not want the baby." She trailed off.

"Hey, hey! I want nothing more, but it has to be a package deal Andy. No compromising!"

"A package deal?" She asked confusion setting in.

"You & the baby Andy. All or nothing!" He said earning a huge smile from Andy.

"Really?" She asked leaning towards him.

"Really! Hey did you say that you didn't know what the baby's gender is & that there is no nursery yet?" He said remembering her words as he suddenly pulled away.

"Yeah, I was kinda waiting to find out with you" she said a blush creeping up her face.

"Well I'm here & we're gonna do this now ok? I need to find a nurse" he said jumping off the bed.

Soon their pleasant nurse returned with the ultra sound machine. "You two ready?" She asked met with smiles & excited faces. "Ok this will be cold but it'll be worth it I promise" she said opening Andy's gown & pouring the blue gel over her stomach. Soon they were engrossed by the images playing out before their eyes on the small monitor. The nurse was pointing out every little detail, fingers, toes, legs, arms, heart. Not missing even the finest of details. "This here" she pointed to something they could hardly make out "this tells me we can expect a little boy" she said smiling widely as the happy expectant parents smiled like children on Christmas morning.

" A boy!" Andy shrieked.

"I knew it" Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh you did not"

"Oh yes I did, the first time I put my hand here & he kicked me & I called him buddy I knew it was a boy"

"Really?" Andy asked amazed.

"Really!" The nurse had cleaned Andy up & left them to their banter over all things baby. "Um Andy... I gotta go do some stuff ok. I'll be back later will you be ok?"

"Sure I'm tired after all the excitement anyway" she said stifling a yawn. He gently leaned over & kissed her forehead before leaving.

Sam called Sarah to pick him up as soon as he left Andy & then made a quick call to Traci telling her Andy was awake & that he needed to see her & Jerry after shift. Agreeing to meet with Sam at his house Traci was past ecstatic that Andy was awake & quickly sent off a text to everyone in her phone book.

Andy was discharged a week later with bed rest on order & a date set for her C-section as ordered by her doctor to put less stress on her still recovering body. Sam came to pick her up on the Saturday morning with Sarah's car. "And this?" Andy asked when she saw Sam climb out the unfamiliar car.

"Uh...Sarah's" he said with a sheepish smile.

"And why do you have Sarah's car?" Her noisiness getting the better of her.

"She came down to help me with some stuff" he said simply as they made their way out the hospital gate towards home.

"Sam, where are you going? I live in the other direction!" She said gawking at him.

"Uh-huh" he said & carried on driving.

They soon came to a stop outside Sam's house. "What are we doing here? I'm supposed to go home & rest" she said looking at him cautiously.

"Mmmm, I know" he said scrambling out & moving around to open her door. "Can you walk?" He asked gently pulling her towards her feet. As soon as Andy nodded he pulled he up the steps & slowly opened the door.

As soon as Andy stepped into the house she was flooded with shouts of "Surprise!" As she looked in to see a huge banner in in the lounge saying welcome home, under it another that read congratulations. Filling Sam's lounge stood Traci, Jerry, Oliver & Zoe, Chris, Gail, Dov & his girlfriend Sue, Frank, Noelle, presumably Sarah & her husband Andy guessed by the dimpled grin she saw as well as a few of Andy's friends from the academy.

Traci dashed forward & pulled Andy into a tight embrace. "Happy Baby Shower" she giggled excitedly as she pulled Andy towards a chair & sat her down.

Andy was in shock & awe of watching her friends watching her. "Awwww you guys didn't have to do this" she said with tearful eye's.

"Oh yes we did" they all chimed in at the same time.

"Time for prezzies!" Traci said jumping off the walls with excitement now.

Andy spent the rest of the morning opening gifts with all the girls as the men set up to barbecue outside. She was amazed by the amount of things they had collected for her, & how some of them were the tiniest things she had ever seen. Sarah had come over & introduced herself pulling Andy into a tight hug. She found it to be comfortable & welcoming much to her surprise. They stood for a while making friendly chatter. Andy politely excused herself & made her way upstairs to use the bathroom.

Coming down the hallway she noticed a bedroom door that had previously been white was now painted different shades of blue. Moving closer to inspect the door her breath caught in her throat when she saw words painted on it. _**'Thomas Christopher Swarek's Room'**_ Running her fingers over the words she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Opening the door she was frozen in time lost in the awe of the room. The walls were light blue on the bottom & white on the top winnie the pooh wall paper moving along the wall in the middle dividing the colours. In the corner was an old wooden rocking chair with a throw blanket with pooh on it & a matching pooh pillow. Across from that was a wooden pooh cot with blue trimmings complete with pooh bedding & a pooh teddy laying inside. Pooh curtains adorned the windows & a pooh night light stood on the chest of drawers. Pulling open a drawer Andy was stunned to find it full of neatly packed away baby items. Moving over to the closet she saw giant pictures of tigger & pooh & piglet & all the other characters painted on the doors. Opening it she found shelves full of baby bath products, disposable diapers, blankets, towels. Anything baby was there. Quietly she closed the closet door to look up at the shelves lined with stuffed animals & photo's that covered the walls. Moving closer she saw photo's of her dad. A lot of photo's of him in fact. Photo's of her & her friends & Sarah & even some of Sam.

Sensing his presence behind her she turned to find him standing in the doorway leaning against one side hands nervously in his pockets. "You found my surprise. Snooping again?" He asked looking at the floor.

"Sam...it's beautiful!" She exclaimed rather speechless.

"So you like it!" Sam asked meeting her gaze.

"Sam I love it! How did you do all this?"

"I had a little help"

She moved slowly over to the open door & ran her fingers over the painted name. "Sam..." She whispered in tears.

"I know I should have asked first. But it just felt right. Tommy for your dad. Chris for saving your life the night of your accident when he held your head wound closed & stayed with you till they got you out. And Swarek... Well just Swarek" he said making Andy's hand move to the scar now on her head.

"Sam...I don't know what to say" she looked at him raw emotion filling her eyes.

"I love you Andy so Say yes. One little word. Say yes to being mine. Say Yes to staying. Yes to one day being a Swarek. When you're ready of course" he had a blush creeping up his own cheeks now. Silence filled the air as they stood looking at each other.

"Yes yes yes & yes" she whispered as she stood on her toe's to put her lips gently on his.

"Wait that's four yes'. I only said say it to three things." He mumbled against her lips.

"I know. But I said yes a fourth time because...I..." She just couldn't say it.

"Are you saying you love me?" Sam asked disbelieving what he was thinking she tried to say.

"Yes" she said leaning in to him deepening their kiss. "I'm sorry...I... I can't say it..." She said when they finally pulled away from each other.

"You don't need to say it, I can feel it" he said pulling further away. "Hey I better get back downstairs before they think we've run away" he said moving down the hallway to descend the stairs.

"Sam..." She called after him. He turned to face her. "Thank you" He smiled & continued his way towards the staircase before she called him again.

"Sam...I do you know"

"Do what Andy?" Not making sense of her statement.

"I do love you" she said simply giving him the biggest smile she had ever.

"I know" he replied flashing a fully dimpled smile at her as fireworks exploded in his chest & butterflies soared in his stomach at hearing her say made his way downstairs to Their house full of guests floating somewhere between heaven & cloud nine.

The End. Hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
